hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Twilight-princess240/England and Queen Victoria (Part 2)
This is a list of Queen Victoria's 9 children and their descendants, along with small facts about them, whether they escaped Queen Victoria's gene for hemophilia B or not (Queen Victoria's was most likely spontaneous; also, the gene is located on the X chromosome: females have 2, males have 1), and the Hetalia characters aside from England that may have known them. This list will be broken up into several parts because there's so much to say about them. I'll list the older set (the three oldest children) here, the in-betweeners (the three middle children) in the next post, and the younger set (the last three children) in the post after that. Note: I'm going to say the most about Alice, the third child in the older set because I know her the most out of all 9 children. Warning: this will be long. 1. Victoria, Princess Royal (called Vicky in the family), was the eldest child and daughter in the family. Fun fact: when she was born, the doctor told Queen Victoria, "Oh Madame, it's a girl!" The Queen said in response, "Never mind, next time it will be a prince!" What I find interesting about that quote from the Queen is because it was actually proven true when she had Edward VII a year later. 2nd fun fact: the Lily font, the baptismal font used for baptizing members of the British royal family, was created especially for the Princess Royal. She ended up marrying Frederick III of Prussia dynastically (3rd Fun fact: he was emperor for only 99 days due to throat cancer) and had 8 children with him. 4th Fun fact: she had the most children out of all of Queen Victoria's children. I wonder what England, Prussia, and Germany might have thought of her back then (England for obvious reasons, and Germany and Prussia due to her marrying Frederick III). Victoria, Princess Royal, may have escaped the hemophilia gene because it never showed up in her kids or any of her descendants today. 2. Edward VII (Albert Edward, Prince of Wales) was Queen Victoria's oldest son and second child, and obviously, England's boss after Queen Victoria died. Fun fact: he had a reputation as a playboy in his adulthood that caused him to not be on such good terms with his mother; he also was a such a womanizer even while he was married. Out of all her sons, he was the one the Queen had the most trouble with. He married Alexandra of Denmark, had 6 children, and their descendants are on the British throne today as the House of Windsor (originally Saxe-Coburg and Gotha from Prince Albert, but changed by George V). In his case, I wonder what England and Denmark (Denmark because of Alexandra (she was his princess, after all), and England because Edward VII was his boss from 1901 to 1910)) might have thought of him. He escaped the hemophilia gene because otherwise he would have had the disease itself. 3. Princess Alice was the third child and second daughter of Queen Victoria. Fun fact: out of all of Queen Victoria's children, I know the most about Alice because of her daughter Alix. She married Louis IV, Grand Duke of Hesse and by Rhine, and their marriage produced 7 children, two of whom died young. Her oldest daughter Victoria of Hesse and by Rhine married into the Mountbatten family (originally Battenberg), and she is the grandmother of Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh, Queen Elizabeth II's husband. Elisabeth of Hesse and by Rhine ("Ella"), the second child and daughter, was one of two of Alice's daughters to marry into the Romanov dynasty of Russia through her marriage to Grand Duke Sergei Alexandrovich, one of Alexander III's brothers. She died childless when she was murdered by the Bolsheviks in 1918. Irene of Hesse and by Rhine, the third child and daughter, married Heinrich of Prussia, one of Wilhelm II's brothers. Fun fact: she was the last of Alice's children to die, having died in 1953. The 4th child and oldest son, Ernest Louis, became Grand Duke of Hesse and by Rhine after his father died. He lost his title after World War I. The 5th child and 2nd son, Friedrich of Hesse and by Rhine ("Frittie"), suffered from hemophilia (I'll explain this more in depth), and when he fell from a window and hit his head, it caused a hemorrhage in his brain and he died soon after. It was before his 3rd birthday and one of many tragedies to hit Alice before her own early death. Alix of Hesse and by Rhine, the 6th child and 4th daughter, was the last Empress of all the Russias as Alexandra Feodorovna through marriage to Nicholas II of Russia. She and her whole family died on July 17, 1918, killed by the Bolsheviks. The 7th child and youngest daughter, Marie of Hesse and by Rhine ("May"), had a heartbreakingly brief life like her brother Friedrich before her. In 1878, when she was 4, diphtheria swept through the Grand Ducal household. Marie was the first to die on November 16, and Alice followed her on December 14: she was only 35. I've always felt sorry for her. She had a lot of family tragedies, not to mention her life was so brief compared to her siblings. Alice carried the hemophilia gene (she's female, so she had 2 X chromosomes, making her a carrier), which she passed down to Friedrich (hence his fatal hemorrhage when he was 2), her 3rd child & daughter Irene (who in turn, passed it down to two of her 3 sons), & most famously, her 6th child & 4th daughter Alix (she passed it down to her only son, & it was one of the causes of the rise of Rasputin, which in turn would lead to the fall of the Russian Empire. Conclusion: in the older set, I feel really sorry for Victoria and Alice. When I read their stories, I realized that Victoria, through marriage, had entered a royal court that was quite strict, not to mention really conservative (she herself was quite liberal, as was her husband). I wonder sometimes how she was able to survive amongst the Hohenzollerns, considering what it was like for a female in that world. I wonder as well, that if the Hetalia characters exist, could the Princess Royal have found solace in England? She did become sort of Queen Victoria's confidante, but could Vicky have been able to seek comfort in England? I like to think that she could have sought comfort in him if he exists. I don't know about Germany and Prussia: you can decide in the comments. Now Alice? With all of the family tragedies, I like to think that maybe she could have found comfort in England. He probably would have listened to her when Frittie died, when she was having marital problems, and so forth. I like to think that he could have comforted her if he exists. Whether Germany and Prussia could have been sources of comfort to Alice, I don't know. You decide. I forgot earlier, but if there was a personification of Hesse, then s/he could have known Alice as well; what would s/he have thought of her? With Edward VII, I'm not sure if there's a lot to say from me. He did become England's boss after Queen Victoria died, but I'm also pretty sure that he was caught in the middle every time Edward and Victoria clashed. Anyways, that's the conclusion of this post. I'm sorry it's really long, but when it comes to Princess Alice, I can't help but talk about her a lot, especially since the last Empress of Russia was her daughter, after all. And I'm pretty sure her death really saddened England as her life was so brief, and she was the first child Queen Victoria had to bury. Well, that's all for this post; I hope this was a good post, and see you in the next one, whenever it happens. Category:Blog posts